


Retroceso

by MP_nocturno



Series: Jondami week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, Jon adolescente, Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Damian demasiado cansado, Jon adolescentes, Jon rejuvenece, M/M, Terry solo observa el mundo arder, jon - Freeform, qué carajo?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno
Summary: Damian sabía que en realidad no sabía ni un carajo
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: Jondami week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929865
Kudos: 6





	Retroceso

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: ¿puede Considerarse shotacon o algo así? Uh, no sabría decirlo 
> 
> Basado en el arte de @eksxm y mi cucharada. No lo subí antes por que mi Internet se hizo mi3rda.

Damian suspiro estresado y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre la baticomputadora.

—Por favor, repiteme, ¿cómo carajos terminaste así?—Preguntó sintiendo un espasmo en su ojo derecho. 

El más pequeño bufo y refunfuñaba flotando frente al más alto. 

—Ya te lo dije. NO-LO-SÉ. De un momento a otro yo estaba tranquilamente volando para visitar a mi familia y ¡POF!—Abrió las manos imitando una explosión. —Ya estaba en caída libre y cuando logre estabilizarme ya estaba en este cuerpo, otra vez

Damian lo miró con una ceja alzada antes de cruzarse de piernas y dejar salir una risa burlona. Jon le miró con el ceño fruncido y con las mejillas llenas y coloradas de coraje. 

—Por dios Jon, qué jodida suerte tienes de cambiar de edad 2 veces

—¡Dímelo a mi!—Exclamó desesperado jalando se sus cabellos. —Ahora me siento como tú a los 14. En un cuerpo pequeño pero con una mentalidad más allá de eso

Expresó con pesar sentándose sobre la mesa de control y recargando se en una mano mirando al, ahora, más alto. Damian lo miró con duda antes de chasquear la lengua e ignorar ese comentario. 

—Cómo sea y ¿qué esperas que haga?—Le habló con obviedad cruzando se de brazos. Jon abrió los ojos desesperado, se volvió a elevar tomando a Damian por las solapas de su traje. 

—¿¡Cómo que qué?!—Preguntó sacudiendolo un poco. —Ahora tú eres batman, deberías tener algun plan raro y sacado del trasero para resolver todo

Damian tomó las manos pálidas y pequeñas de Jon para quitarlas y apartarlo un poco de sí. En realidad era una situación graciosa a su parecer, pero entendía la frustración de su compañero. 

—Ten más respeto a tus mayores, niño—Le hizo una última burla sonriendo con cinismo. Jon apretó los dientes con coraje y se bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y dar un pistón de frustración. 

—Enserio eres insoportable. 

°°°

El mayor miro a ambos jóvenes frente a él masticando con lentitud su ensalada Cesar, tomó un trago de vino y lo puso sobre la mesa antes de mirar con desconfianza al más bajo. 

—¿Acaso planeas quedarte aquí hasta que puedas volver a la normalidad o ya te vas a largar a tu casa? 

Terry lo vio indignado dejando su comida de lado para abrazar de forma protectora el pequeño cuerpo de Jon el cual había puesto una cara de tristeza y "ternura". 

—Damian, no seas grosero con él, ¡Miralo! —Exclamó lo último acariciando la cabeza de rizos oscuros. 

El mayor dejó sus cubiertos de lado y se apretó la curva de la nariz al sentir una punzada en el cerebro. Luego bajó las manos a su regazo y vio con severidad al adolescente. 

—Número uno, no te metas—Le recordó un poco molesto. —Número dos, no te dejes engañar por esa cara que pone, es un cabron aún cuando haya vuelto a su aspecto de niño. 

Le advirtió para luego voltear a Jon que aún lo miraba con ojos del gato con botas, y volvió a tomar su copa señalandolo con un dedo. 

—Y tú—Señaló a Jon. —deja de hacer eso sabes que conmigo ya no funciona

Jon dejo se lado sus ojos tiernos y puso un gesto malhumorado. 

—Ugh, vamos D—Volvió a intentar juntando las manos en modo de súplica. —Mis padres ya están muy grandes como para andar cuidando de mí, y yo no puedo cuidarlos bien con este cuerpo 

Expuso de forma lastimosa. Terry solo siguió comiendo observando el intercambio de diálogos como si fuera un partió de ajedrez. 

—No. 

Negó de forma rotunda levantándose para tomar uno de los muffin de avena que había traído Terry como postre. El adolescente se sintió orgulloso de ver la cara de satisfacción en su mentor y Jon sólo tuvo un tic en el ojo antes de volver a insistir. 

—Por favor—Suplico alargando la "o". —No dejaré insistir y ambos sabemos cuán necio soy 

Le recordó con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios lo cual le dio un escalofrío a Terry que si lo alcanzó a ver, pero Damian sintió el escalofrío sin tener que verlo a la cara. 

Exhalo de forma pesada y volvió a sentarse con el muffin con una mordida menos. Miró fijamente a Jon en una lucha de mirada como si discutirán mentalmente. 

—¡Bien!—Exclamó resignado para la sorpresa y diversión de Terry. Tengo que contarle esto a Matt, pensó con diversión acabandose su comida. —Pero si vas a estar bajo mi techo sera bajo mis reglas ¿Entendido? 

Le advirtió dándole una mordida a su muffin. Jon sonrió cómo el gato Cheshire y miró con malicia a Damian recargando su cuerpo sobre la mesa. 

—¿Tendré que llamarte papi ahora?

Ante la voz cantaría y la pregunta Damian se atraganto con el muffin y Terry lo escupió. Jon sólo se rio de forma infantil viendo la reacción del otro. 

Cuando Damian pudo evitar ahogarse, lo miró sumamente incómodo con el rostro sonrojado y con la respiración agitada. 

—¡Jonathan Samuel Kent, abre otra vez esa boca y te pateó el trasero fuera de esta casa! 

Terry después de la impremers impresión se empezó a destornillarse a carcajadas, solo para parar al ver la cara de enojo y el tic en la cara de Damian. Carraspeo y alzó las manos en signo de rendición. 

—¿Ooook? 

Damian suspiro de forma pesada masajeandose las cienes. 

—Estoy viejo para esto—Se quejo en voz alta aún escuchando la risa del adolescente y ante el gesto de Jon de querer decir algo más, con su mirada lo mando callar. 

°°°

Batman investigaba un caso sobre un alucinógeno que era inyectado a través de nano-tecnologia cuando un par de manos pálidas y pequeños interrumpieron su vista. 

—Me encontré a un murciélago colgado muy noche—acusó de forma melódica sin quitar las manos. 

Damian gruñó y apartó las manos sin dejar de teclear. 

—No vengas a joderme Jon, mejor haz algo productivo como, ¿no sé? Ir a entrenar con Matt y Terry o pensar en una manera de volver a tu verdadera edad física.

Jon lo ignoro y se quedó flotando a su lado mirándolo fijamente. El mayor solo sintió la incomodidad y sólo se aprecio como su manzana de afán se movía bajo el traje. 

Teeey Matt estaban entrenando cuando el menor le hizo una seña a su hermano para parar y observar la peculiar escenas del Super con apariencia de 10 años y el actual batman. Ambos se mordieron los labios para aguantarse la risa y no recibir una reprimenda o un entrenamiento más espartano de Damian. 

—Te apuesto 5 dólares a qué no aguanta 

—10

Ambos jóvenes se rieron entre dientes estrellado los puños y fingieron seguir calentando sin dejar de prestar atención. 

Batman deslizó su mano debajo de la máscara para recorrerla hacia tras. ¿Acaso el hijo de perra había aduirido mirada de calor o qué carajos?, fue lo que pensó mirando con otro tic en el ojo la pantalla donde estaban las fotos de los sospechosos y las escenas del crimen. 

Jon solo estaba gozando como nunca por dentro, amaba molestar a Damian cada que venía a la tierra, lo cual se volvió más frecuente con el tiempo y que su padre se tomaba más tiempo para descansar y disfrutar sus años de vejez con Lois. Además que aún insistía con cierta noche de copas en cierta misión en donde habían quedado enredados pero el murciélago se hacía de la vista gorda. 

—¿Qué pasa Bat-man, acaso te sientes...—se acercó de forma leve para respirar sobre su mejilla donde podía percibir el leve aroma amderado de su colonia. —...nervioso?

El oji-verde solo gruñó pero se negó a ceder y sólo bufo cerrando los ojos. 

—Siempre eres una molestia, no es algo nuevo—contestó entre dientes levantándose de su silla, pensó que eso acabaría con las mirada pero estaba equivocado, Jon siguió flotando tras de sí mientras se alistaba para su turno de patrullar. 

—Nos vemos en una horas Terry, prepárate para tu turno—Habló sin mirarlo ajustándose los guantes. 

—¡Claro Damian!—grito haciendo un saludo flojo de soldado. 

No fue hasta que habrio el batimovil que se giro a Jon que siguió flotando todo este tiempo. 

—¿¡Acaso me va seguir a la patrulla!?

—Sep

—Ni lo pienses, tú te quedas, no estás en condiciones

—Te prometo que no haré nada

Damian miró a Jon bajo su máscara y vio "esa" mirada en sus ojos que le decía que no era pregunta, era aviso y ya tenía suficiente esa noche. Así que hizo un sonido de frustración y entró al auto . 

—Te lo juro Jon, ¡una cosa y te hago tragar Kriptonita!

Jon solo a sentía emocionado sacudiendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo juntando las manos a su pecho. Terry tuvo que voltear su cara y taparse la boca para evitar reri viendo al gran Batman siendo sometido por un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño de ¿10? ¿11? Años. 

—¡Y más vale que inviertan su tiempo descansando en vez de estar haciendo apuestas estúpidas porque mañana los voy a poner a entrenar hasta que me pidan clemencia! —Les grito antes de cerrar la puerta y arrancar. 

—Creo que si nos escucho

°°° 

Batman apago la visión con bonicular que tenía su traje apretando un botón escondido en su máscara. Suspiro exasperado al sentir una respiración cerca de su cuello y manoteo hacia atrás.

—Quitate de encima Superboy 

Susuro caminando con sigilo para obtener un mejor ángulo sobre los contrabandistas.

—Eso no decías esa noche 

Dijo en voz baja haciéndose el inocente cuando el otro lo miró molesto. 

—Tienes que estar jodiendome—Preguntó para si el de la capucha sacando unos batarang para electrocutar. Levanto la mano para lanzarlo y entrecerro los ojos tomando impulso. 

—Ojala

Y disparo fallando en su tiro. La lluvia de balas cayó. 

Batman simplemente negó con la cabeza y se lanzó para caer y empezar a deshacerse de los guardias. 

Superboy no se quedó atrás y empezó a golpear y a deshacerse también de las armas. Con el pequeño detalle que ahora era un niño de nuevo y no podía utilizar la misma fuerza que cuando tenía un cuerpo de 27 años. 

—¡Esta me las vas a pagar!—Grito después de usar su cuerpo como escudo aunque Damian solo rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo. 

Solo cuando acabó por su parte pero Superboy se estaba pasando de la raya, fue cuando tuvo que pararlo cuando vio que sus golpes se volvían más erráticos y descontrolados. 

—¡Superboy, es suficiente! 

Jon lo volteo a ver con una cara enrabiada pero Damian se mantuvo firme y simplemente bufo lanzando al sujeto contra una pared y se sentó de brazos cruzados sobre una caja. Damian terminó de juntar las pruebas que necesitaba, amarró a los que estaban y una vez que terminó camino sin decir nada al auto. 

—¡Es la última vez que te traigo, pareces un niño en más de un sentido! 

°°°

Damian cerró los ojos esperando que todo fuera una broma para el día siguiente y Jonathan se largará al espacio otra vez. 

Al medio día Damian volvió a despertarse con el sonido de la alarma que tenía para empezar sus actividades en la empresa. Pero una presencia flotando sobre él lo hizo respirar hondo antes de abrir los ojos y ver la mirada azul brillante sobre él. 

—Buenos días Dami—Saludo con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes

—Agh—Se quejo cerrando otra vez los ojos. Si los días iban a ser así, Damian necesitaría más que té y aspirinas. 

°°°

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía si subirlo o no por lo "problematico" y el humor negro que se podría ver a pesar de la situación, pero me dije mi dicho diario que es "Hoy es un buen día para morir" y lo subí.


End file.
